A Magic Touch
by kbeto
Summary: Tom adores anniversaries, Danny tends to forget them, Dougie's a renowned magician, and Harry's your typical sceptical cousin. Sometimes you have to have to experience some things to either believe in, or be confused by them. Pudd with some minor Flones, lots of innuendos and bad puns. Rated T for all that jazz.


_Disclaimer: What makes you believe I own them by now?_

_A/N: ImagineyourOTP prompt and a bit of harmless fun with pervy!Dougie. Hehehe!_

_**Monkeywaiters** Thank you! I did get a bit carried away writing it. I just have this huge soft spot for Flones stuff! Hehe!_

_**Anonymous** I don't plan on leaving stories unfinished for as long as I'm breathing. I'm happy that I finished 'Dark Fellowship' (after 11 months LOL) and I'll do the same to 'To Live and to Learn' next year. OMG I heard about that Dragon Ball film! Too much second hand embarrassment to watch that._

_I'm glad you enjoyed the fic! It might have felt fairytale-ish because most boys aren't the romantic type, I guess? I wouldn't really know. *shrugs* Thank you so much for reading! :D_

Magic Trick

Anniversaries are something important for Tom, that much Danny knows. In fact, he knows very well, as the memories of forgetting their first anniversary together –and almost going back to his single status– haunts him every year. Tom treasures anniversaries, and now, by association, Danny does too.

"Guess who?" he covers Tom's eyes with his hands, chuckling in his boyfriend's ear. Tom and Harry –Tom's cousin– are sitting in the living room, chatting over tea, when he sneaks behind them and makes his move.

"As if I knew that many people with such a thick accent and large hands." The hands are pried from Tom's eyes, his head tilting back to receive an upside down kiss of sorts.

"I can already feel my sugar levels going absurdly high," Harry gags. "Can't you wait till I'm gone?"

Tom sticks him tongue at him. "Go find yourself a _great_ boyfriend and stop complaining about mine."

Danny greets Harry properly (read 'with a headlock'), before going to take a shower. He says he has a surprise for them all and orders the cousins not to leave their seats until he's back, blowing Tom a kiss as he leaves the room.

~#~

"How– They sold out within the first 5 minutes, I couldn't even buy _one!"_

"I have a consistent contact working there." Even if he tries hard, Danny can't hide the smug grin on his face. Nothing makes him happier than seeing Tom all bouncy and excited about something, and that feeling is multiplied for 10 when he knows _he's_ the cause of all the excitement. "Happy third anniversary, Tommy."

"That's all too nice and I'm struggling not to puke from all the sweetness, but what do I have to do with _anything?"_

"You're coming with us, obviously," Danny frowns at Harry's question, not understanding why he's even asking something so obvious. "It'll be a fun night."

"The Great Poynterini is the best _comegician_ of all time, everybody's talking about him!" Tom nods, clapping his hands. He's already in his fanboy mode, eyes ablaze with that passionate fire every fan carries inside them.

"Come again?" Harry raises an eyebrow, feeling clearly lost. Since when are they talking in some bloody code? That's besides him, as well.

"No, he said _comegician."_

"Comegician," Tom slaps a chuckling Danny on the arm. "He's a mix of a magician and a comedian, praised by all the critics. A rather unique combination in the business, I dare say."

And with the additional information Harry's other eyebrow joins the one already raised; for starters, he never liked magicians, ever since they were kids. One may think it's an irrational fear, like coulrophobia, but in Harry's case, he simply believes all magician to be _liars. _Magic is something that doesn't exist, it consists of a few tricks with smoke and fancy effects.

"Don't even give me that look, Judd. We're all going and that's final."

"I have nothing better to do." Harry shrugs, draining the remaining tea in his mug. He then reaches a hand to take one of the tickets out of Tom's grip. "Isn't it rated a bit too high for a 'magic' show?" He puts extra emphasis with air quotes.

"It's not suitable for kids, if that's what you're implying. His sense of humour is sorta... inappropriate."

~#~

Against his will, though feeling curious about this 'magic' show that isn't appropriate for kids, Harry follows the couple into a huge theatre, where an equally large light sing reads 'The Great Poynterini'. Much for his surprise, the place is already packed when they arrive –despite it being good 30 minutes before the time the spectacle should start. Thank Tom to being worried about not being able to find a place to park– and it seems to him the whole city is there to see the blond boy with innocent-looking eyes they see in cardboard cut-outs at the entrance.

"_He looks like he's twelve,"_ Harry mentally scoffs, taking a good look at the replica of the magician. _"Kinda cute, though."_

"I can't believe we'll be in the first row! We can't possibly get closer than that to him!"

"That's what ya thinking?" Danny loops his arm firmly around Tom's waist, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's dimple. "Maybe we can find him in the backstage later?"

"Not likely to happen, but thanks, Dan."

~#~

To anyone that ever said Harry's an impatient boy, now is the time for kiss his arse: 25 minutes enduring his role as a third wheel, to watch a show you're not really in the mood, is the ultimate test one's patient can go through. He's already feeling like he should give Tom a lame excuse and flee the place, when lights start to dim out and a clear voice comes blaring through the speakers.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please, welcome The Great Poynterini!"_

The crowd goes in a frenzy as a blond boy dressed sharply, hair combed back and shy sounding voice bows to their applause. Everybody's so enthusiastic that Harry almost feels bad for being the only one clapping like a normal person would. Almost.

"Thank you, thank you," the boy smiles at them. "I hope we can make the most of this night and I can look you all in the eye and ask _"Did you enjoy it?"_," his tone changes for something more husky, probably to sound seductive, making the audience laugh.

~#~

"_Now I know why this isn't suitable for kids," _Harry laughs at another joke Poynterini makes. He has to admit that his tricks look like the real thing, even for someone that looks so young and lives off deceiving people with cheap tricks.

"You know that hat-trick when a rabbit pops out and stuff?" The audience nods with a clear sounding _"yes"_. "That's boring, I think I'll do the inverse– I'm not popping a topper out of a rabbit, if that's what your twisted minds are thinking."

Poynterini's assistant walks in with a rabbit in her hands, passing the small animal called Brie to him. He speaks to the little ball of grey fur and laughs before turning back to the crowd to say what it said to him. _"You bitches better appreciate me risking my furred arse to entertain you"_ is the message he relies to the crowd, prompting laughs everywhere.

"Now, we count to three," he signalises to them, and smashing the little bunny against his chest. A collapsible top hat –covered in grey fur– appears where a smashed animal should be and some people holding their breath let it go. "Doesn't match my outfit," Poynterini gives the item in his hand a side look, before repeating his actions and bringing an unharmed Brie back.

"I bet you can't explain that," Tom whispers in Harry's ear.

~#~

"For my last trick, I'll need a volunteer. Anyone up to it?" Tom raises his hand as higher as he can without leaving his seat, when Poynterini eyes scan around the theatre and among a sea of reaised arms, eventually falling on him and his group. "Yes, I think you would be perfect."

Tom feels his breath hitch in his throat. "Me?" He points to himself when the spotlight home in on the first row.

"Not you, cute fellow blond," Poynterini winks. "I'm talking about the gorgeous guy with braces beside you."

"Are you talking about me?" Harry's jaw drops to the floor. He's certainly the last person that would volunteer to that stupid stuff, and yet this lad is calling him to get up on stage and help him with his 'magic'.

"Yeah, get your fit _arse_ in here, boy." The crowd bursts with laughter. Harry decides to go before Tom can break his ribcage with elbow thrusts and pierce his lungs or something, still not showing much interest. "What's your name, my gorgeous volunteer? Is that your first time doing this?"

"I'm Harry," he replies clearly uncomfortable. "Yeah, I never done that before."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle so we can both enjoy it," Poynterini winks at the crowd, ignoring the redness on Harry's face, as well as the crowd guffaw.

The boy has incredible soft hands, and Harry's surprised when a smaller hand slips into his, dragging him over to a spot where a hula hoop is on the floor. He's asked to step inside and does so, still not convinced about what should happen next. Even knowing it's all smoke and mirrors, he's trusting –not entirely, but still– a complete stranger with his well-being.

"Now you see," grabbing the loop, Poynterini raises a curtain around Harry's body and well over his head in a quick motion. "Now you don't!"

"What was tha'?" Danny guffaws, repeatedly hitting the armrest of his seat. Tom is speechless to see his cousin's muscular form all bare, except for black boxers.

"Oops! I guess it's more _"Now you see, now you see __**even**__ more"_, isn't it?" Poynterini frowns, scrutinising Harry's body from head to toe. "I could be sorry, but there's _nothing_ to be sorry about a body like this."

"Hurry up and give my clothes back!" Harry hisses, covering his front, even though he isn't stark naked.

"Okay, okay." Another movement of the loop and Harry's back in his original clothing, feeling relieved. He doesn't know how the boy did that, but he still thinks it's a cheap trick. Just a bit more elaborated.

~#~

The show goes on with a few other tricks that Harry can't explain (and often ends up embarrassed from), until it finally comes near its conclusion with the famous sawing a woman in half trick. Or how Poynterini like to calls it _"sawing a hottie in half"_.

Harry is yet again led by the soft hand to the location they will perform the 'magic', lying inside a long box that locks his limbs and head outside of it. The box has its lid closed and is heaved in the air by chains.

"I just wanna let you all know that if this trick doesn't work, I'll be auctioning the top half. You perverts better have some money on you, because this is a top quality lad."

"_Why not the bottom half?"_ Some more uninhibited woman yells from the last rows.

"Because that's the one you can have most fun with, and I'll be keeping it to myself, sister," his cheeky reply made the same woman answer with a _"you sly bastard" _and the rest of his public laugh. Harry, in the other hand, wasn't laughing about the prospect of having his body _permanently_ severed in half.

The sharp rectangular blades come down into the middle of his 'coffin', and within seconds the two halves are being pulled apart for a great distance. Harry's feeling fine, except for a strange sensation of feeling an odd emptiness in his stomach that definitely isn't hunger.

"Now let's play a sensory game," Poynterini announces, his beautiful assistant coming back to blindfold Harry. "Now, Harry, tell me what I'm grabbing."

"That's my right big toe," the 'unvolunteer' replies, moving his right foot. The crowd is applauding in awe.

"And now?"

"My left ankle."

"What about now?"

Part the bottom of the suspended lower half falls down, revealing a jeans covered bum that Poynterini grabs rather enthusiastically.

"Oi! Hands off my bottom, you wanker!"

The crowd erupts with laughter once more, as the magician apologises for giving in to the _"marvellous firm bum"_. Harry's halves are connected again, and he's lowered back to the floor, taken out his imprisonment. Poynterini thanks Harry for his participation and just before the brunet leaves the stage, the magician kisses him with passion.

"Thank you!" Poynterini smiles, revealing newly acquired braces. Tom squeals in his seat hitting Danny's arm and pointing at Harry with his mouth agape, now 'braceless', whilst the crowd applauds. "Oh, these aren't mine. Sorry about that," he feels the braces with his tongue, going for another deep kiss and dismissing Harry with a hug.

~#~

"This was the best night ever," Tom pecks Danny on the cheek, a hand resting on the boy's leg. "He's such a nice lad! You should have told me you're friends with The Great Poynterini!"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise that visit to his dressing room," Danny counters welll-humoured.

Sitting on the back, Harry's silent, gaze lost in the scenery passing by and unconsciously touching his own lips. He's still shaken about the whole fact he can't explain how his braces got off with a simple kiss. Maybe there's magic in the world after all? That's when he fishes in his pocket for a small card with a phone number and some words scribbled on it.

_Sorry for the bad first impression. Second chance? We can know each other better on a date! XX_

Turning the card over, Harry learns that there's another message in the back.

_Not in that way, but I can always be persuaded! ;)_

He doesn't know whether to be worried or laugh it off, but makes a mental note of calling Poyn–, er, Dougie the next day, regardless.

~Fin~

_A/N: Prompt was "Imagine your OTP at a magic show. Person A is the performer, and invites Person B to come up on stage as an unwitting volunteer. At the end of the show after somehow convincing Person B to get tied up for multiple tricks, Person A pulls them in for a smooch before allowing them to return to their seat."_


End file.
